A documented encounter of the RUC by a Traumatized Sock Puppet
I am here to type down what has happened to me. I am here to type down what has happened to me and my village of fellow Sock puppets a few years ago. It was a normal Tuesday morning. I was out getting Sock food at the Sock market like usual. As I was sock walking to the Sock market, I saw a few non-sockpuppet people. It was pretty normal to have visitors who weren't sock puppets coming. They could be travelers or friends of one of the fellow Sock people. I wish that was the case though. Suddenly the balding one with the lazy eye, the sailor cap, and smell of sweat and fecal matter pointed at one of my friends and screamed "EVIL DEMON SOCK!" and proceeded to strangle him alive. I was confused. Everyone was running in Sock terror. I turned around and I see a screechy black feline tearing up Miss Bertha. She was covered in so much sock blood I couldn't help but cry. I was running away as fast as I could but a light blue shark that smelled like he swam in the sewers came out of nowhere and proceeded to bash an Old Sock puppet to death with a crate. I realized that old Sock Puppet was Mr. Sockerson, my old Math teacher. I ran as fast as I could to my Sock house to get my Sock family to safety. My sons Jeff the Sock and BobSock as well as my baby daughter Sockerlina and my wife Sockella. I was about to get in the Sock car with them until this big black Meteor in a Red sweater came down and sat on my family. Before I could react I heard a slurp and the car and my family were gone when he sat back up. I could hear my family screaming in the most brutal way possible in the buttocks of this giant black blob. They were suffering and there was nothing I could do! I suddenly fell on my (lack of) knees and screamed for them to take me too. Suddenly I passed out. I awoke and I see a few human police officers were investigating everything. They told me I was the only survivor. They told me that was the Radioactive Uber Clan. I lost so much that day. I can't even sleep now without hearing the screams of my family on that eventful day. I am now in one of the Citizens Against Clan(CAC for short) mental hospitals to try and overcome my trauma. There is no way I'll forget what Popeye and the rest did to my family. For all I know, I may be the only sock puppet left alive. They took so much and all I want is to join my family. I want to join everyone who died. I tried to hang myself and overdose but I'm a sock. Those don't kill sock puppets. I am not in an eternal torment of Hell known as Life thanks to those Cartoon bastards. I wrote this to finally come out and express what happened to me. I want someone out there to notice my sock pain. Please, if there's any way to comfort my eternal sock agony, come and tell me now. -Bob the Sockpuppet, Age 33 Category:Documentary Category:Sock note